


Your Taste, My Mouth

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You tie Zen to a stripper pole you installed in your house and give him a blow job.





	Your Taste, My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I never bothered finishing until now. It was supposed to be much longer because I like throwing in as many dirty things as possible, but I'm leaving it as is since this has been gathering dust for too long already. Usually I write my smut fics with some focus on emotion/intimacy, but this one is more on just the act itself, so it might seem a bit more vulgar(?) compared to previous works.

You have to admit, installing a stripper pole into your house was probably one of the best ideas you've ever had, especially when your eyes eagerly run along the entirety of Zen's naked body, his hands tied behind him to the pole while his aching cock stands at full attention from your intense gaze alone. You hum in approval at the enticing sight before you, walking around Zen as you admire him from all angles.

"You have _no_ idea how much I'm enjoying this," you tell the actor, one of your hands loving caressing the length of his back before suddenly moving to squeeze his firm ass, eliciting a rather surprised yelp from the male.

After regaining himself, Zen chuckles, though a bit of nervousness still manages to slip through. "I'm glad you are, babe." He doesn't need to say that he's enjoying it too; the way his member visibly twitches alone for your touch is proof enough.

You offer the actor a loving smile as you cup one of his cheeks before leaning in for a quick and sweet kiss. "I appreciate you doing this for me," you confess, your voice nothing more than a sweet whisper. When you first suggested the idea to Zen, you were a bit hesitant and afraid. You never actually expected him to agree to it, but like the wonderful boyfriend he is, he was willing to give it a try.

"Anything for you," he coos with a smile like it's the most obvious response, and you can't help but plant your lips on his once more, wanting to make sure that all of your feelings get through to him. He sighs into the kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut as he finds himself submitting to you and your mutual desire more and more.

You break the kiss apart with a giggle, equal parts innocent, flirty, and mischievous. Zen's tongue darts out to lick at his lips as you give him a meaningful look and position yourself to kneel before him. The actor tries to control his breathing as you nuzzle your cheek against one of his thighs, face turned to look at his cock and marvel at its shape, length, and colour. How did you get so lucky?

Your hand moves to teasingly stroke the length of his other leg as you bring your face closer to your boyfriend's manhood, exhaling a warm breath on it. You can hear Zen's voice hitch from above you, and you fight back the smirk that grows on your face. You reposition yourself so that you're directly facing the actor, his cock literally right in front of you.

"Such a pretty cock," you croon. "I can't wait to taste it."

Your lips part open as your fingers curl around the base of Zen's length and guide it into your willing mouth with slow and deliberate movements. Zen groans at the wet warmth wrapped around the head of his cock, and his heart hammers wildly against his chest when you twirl your tongue around it with a low moan of approval. The subtle vibrations sends a wave of pleasure to course through him.

" _Fuck..._ " The profane word escapes Zen's mouth without warning, and you take that as your cue to take this a bit further.

After taking a breath through your nose, you begin pushing your face closer to the actor's body, taking in even more of his pulsing member into your mouth. You then start to pull back when you can't fit any more, and it isn't long before you're bobbing your head up and down along his length in a steady rhythm, stroking the parts you can't reach.

Zen's breaths come out ragged amidst his moans and groans, relishing in the wetness and tightness of your mouth around him. He wants nothing more than to bury his hands into your hair and fuck your face senseless, but he remembers that his wrists are bound behind him. He struggles against them for a moment more out of instinct than anything else, and a low primal growl rumbles from his chest.

With no other options left, Zen starts to thrust his hips to match your pace, grunting with each push of his cock to drive it deeper inside you so that it reaches the back of your throat. It's easy enough to plant your hands on his hips and restrict his movement, but you decide against it and relax yourself as much as possible. You allow the actor this freedom for now as a reward for indulging in your idea in the first place, with you now sloppily sucking on the throbbing flesh hot in your mouth as saliva dribbles down your chin.

The room is starting to grow much hotter, and sweat trails down Zen's figure as neither of you let up with your ministrations, both of your eyes screwed shut in pleasure. The installed stripper pole behind your loving is a bit of relief to him though, its coolness feeling very refreshing on the young man's backside and cleft of his ass as it meets each of his thrusts.

Soon enough, the pleasure starts to build to higher heights, and Zen's voice grows louder and louder as he starts to approach his peak. His cock throbs and twitches relentlessly inside your sinful mouth. His knees are starting to feel weak—buckling, even—but he forces himself to remain standing, not wanting to lose this momentum. _Just a bit more_ —

"I-I'm gonna _cum_ —" he warns, his voice melting to one of an odd mixture of both a whine and moan. You pop yourself off of your boyfriend with a satisfied hum and allow your hands to take over and finish the job, stroking him hard and fast, opening your eyes for a moment to see his face in rapture.

" _Ahn~_ " You open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue as far as you can, acting as a target of sorts. Your eyes fall shut once more just as Zen is brought over the edge with a loud and drawled out cry of your name, his body tensing while ropes of sticky white spurt out of his cock in abundance. The substance lands all over your flushed face with some entering your ready mouth and some even making its way to your hair.

Zen's chest heaves with his panting breaths, his body trembling and twitching from the aftershocks of his strong orgasm, and he slowly starts to come back down. A quiet moan of desire is heard from him when he sees your face decorated with his essence, and he can already feel himself getting hard again. By this point in your relationship with the actor, you're already fully aware of how much stamina this self-proclaimed wolf has, and you bite back a smirk.

Your tongue teasingly pokes out in the corner of your mouth to lick off the cum that landed there, and Zen shudders at your satisfied hum like it was the best thing you've ever tasted. You stand back up to your full height, making your way over to get some tissues and wipe your face clean. Zen is still trying to catch his breath when you make your way back, his eyes not once losing its hunger as you strip yourself of your clothes.

_You're not done with him just yet._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
